Sebuah Pertanyaan
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Ego Shikamaru terkadang menginginkan sambutan hangat, bukannya sunyi belaka, selarut apa pun ia pulang. Baik, itu mudah; Tuhan memperkenankan. Nyatanya, Shikamaru justru mempertanyakan./Canon.


**Sebuah Pertanyaan**

 **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. T+. Romance, Family.

[ _I gain_ _ **no material profit**_ _, though the_ _ **story**_ _ **is**_ _originally_ _ **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca!]

.

 **Summary:** Ego Shikamaru terkadang menginginkan sambutan hangat, bukannya sunyi belaka, selarut apa pun ia pulang. _Baik, itu mudah_ ; Tuhan memperkenankan. Nyatanya, Shikamaru justru mempertanyakan.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Pria itu segera meletakkan sepatu ke rak tanpa menunggu jawaban, menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

Hari sudah beranjak larut. Kepala keluarga Nara itu tahu ia hanya akan disahuti senyap. Temari pasti sudah tidur, apalagi Shikadai. Sapaannya tadi hanya sebuah kebiasaan, bukan berarti ia berharap akan ada yang menjawab.

Atau memang jauh di lubuk hatinya ia berharap suatu saat akan ada yang menjawab—selarut apa pun ia pulang?

Pfft. Egois sekali—

"Selamat datang."

Shikamaru terpana.

Derap langkah mengudara, mengisi kekosongan yang sempat tercipta setelah sang pria menghentikan langkah beberapa detik lalu. "Shikamaru? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Temari?" tanya pria itu tak percaya. Jelas sekali kini sosok sang istri di mata sewarna kelamnya. "Kau belum tidur?"

Temari tersenyum. Terkekeh. "Aku menunggu suamiku," katanya seraya mengambil alih bawaan Shikamaru.

"Terlalu larut bagimu untuk bangun," komentar Shikamaru seiring langkah mereka di koridor. "Seharusnya kau tidak usah menungguku. Lebih baik kau beristirahat—"

"Oh, lihat siapa yang lebih cerewet sekarang," sela Temari. Tangannya cepat menuju hidung sang suami dan mencubitnya. Tertawa melihat ringisan sang suami akibat kejailannya. "Agar aku tidak jatuh sakit dan merepotkanmu, hm?"

Tak dinyana, candaan Temari sukses membuat suaminya seketika bungkam. Ekspresi pria itu pun langsung berubah.

"Aku tertidur sekitar jam empat sore," jelas wanita itu sesampainya mereka di kamar. Tangannya meletakkan tas sang suami di kursi. Belum menyadari air muka Shikamaru yang berubah maupun kebisuan pria itu tiba-tiba. "Banyak yang kukerjakan sejak pagi hingga aku jatuh tertidur tadi sore. Aku tidak bisa langsung tidur lagi, jadi kuputuskan menunggumu. Mandilah dulu, Shikamaru, biar aku menghangatkan makan malam untukmu."

Si pirang baru menyadari perubahan raut wajah sang suami ketika ia bermaksud membuka jubah pria itu. Tangannya yang memegang bagian kerah terhenti. Alisnya terangkat. "Hm? Ada apa?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Justru aku yang selalu merepotkanmu."

Temari tertegun.

Wanita itu memiliki pengendalian diri yang cukup bagus kali ini. Ia sadar sebuah pukulan hanya akan membuatnya begitu kekanak-kanakan. Lagi pula ini sudah terlalu larut. Ia segera melanjutkan aktivitasnya melepas jubah sang suami dan menukas—yang entah bagaimana ia harus bersusah payah agar terdengar sewajarnya, "Mandilah."

Sang pria menurut tanpa banyak bicara.

.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, semuanya berjalan normal—Shikamaru menuju ruang makan, Termari menyodorinya makan, dan Shikamaru menerimanya—kecuali pada satu fakta bahwa semuanya dilakukan tanpa sepatah pun topik obrolan.

Seakan-akan mereka kembali pada status mereka bertahun-tahun lalu sebagai duta besar Suna dan pemandunya di Konoha.

Temari menatap suaminya dari seberang meja, menghela napas, memoles senyum. Memecah hening antara mereka dengan sebuah ucap yang sengaja dibalut nada tak percaya, "Kau, yang biasa menganggap segalanya merepotkan, baru saja mengatakan bahwa kali ini dirimulah yang merepotkan?" Tawa pelan menjeda kalimatnya. "Benarkah kau seorang Nara Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru meletakkan mangkuk nasi dan sumpit. Ia sudah selesai makan. Dipandanginya sang istri, berujar datar, "Seharusnya kau tidak usah menungguku."

Mata Temari melebar.

Kalimat itu lagi.

Kepal tangannya hampir terangkat untuk kemudian siap menghantam meja. Tidak, jangan, cegahnya dalam hati. Ia bisa membuat Shikadai terbangun. Anak itu sudah cukup lelah dengan kegiatan akademi dari pagi, jangan sampai ia terbangun hanya karena pukulannya demi sebuah pertengkaran antara kedua orangtuanya.

Pada akhirnya, dengan gigi bergemeretak, Temari bangkit. Ucapnya singkat, "Aku akan menunggumu di kamar."

Napas terhela dari arah sang pria sepeninggalnya sang istri. Ia sudah lebih dari hafal watak istrinya. Meninggalkannya dengan piring kotor dan mengujar dengan nada final kentara mengindikasikan wanita itu marah. Dan Shikamaru tidak buta. Ia jelas melihat tangan istrinya terkepal. Satu alasan yang mungkin mengapa Temari tak memukulnya saat itu juga adalah ia tak ingin membuat keributan yang dapat membangunkan Shikadai.

Shikamaru bangkit, meletakkan peralatan makan kotor di bak cuci piring. Setidaknya, ia punya waktu untuk memikirkan kalimat yang tepat selama menggosok gigi nanti.

.

Nyatanya, pikiran putra tunggal Shikaku tersebut justru menjadi-jadi. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan beranak-pinak di otak jeniusnya, merembet ke segala sudut tentang hubungannya dengan Temari. Entah disadarinya atau tidak, setelah ia membuka pintu kamar, tepat ketika sang istri yang dalam posisi duduk mendongak ke arahnya, satu kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya adalah sebuah tanya, "Apa aku mengabaikanmu?"

Buyar sudah setiap kalimat yang telah Temari susun rapi di kepala sebelumnya.

Wanita tersebut bangkit, mengambil langkah mendekat. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sungguh Shikamaru mengutuki pertanyaannya sendiri barusan.

 _Tapi kau tidak bisa mundur lagi, Nara Shikamaru._

Baik, daripada menyesali yang telanjur terjadi, sekalian saja ia suarakan pertanyaan lain jika memang Temari tak mengerti, "Apa kau merasa kuabaikan?"

Temari membisu.

Shikamaru menatapnya putus asa.

 _Bicara sesuatu, Temari!_

Apa dirinya harus menjelaskan lebih jauh?

Alam bawah sadar pria itu menjawab _ya_.

Ia menelan ludah.

"Maksudku, kau tahu, aku … terlalu sering pulang larut. Aku tahu kau mengerti posisiku sebagai penasihat Hokage, tapi … kupikir … ada kalanya kau merasa … kuabaikan. Sementara itu, kau tetap mengurusku seperti biasa. Kau tetap meluangkan waktu bahkan ketika…" Shikamaru mengambil jeda, mengalihkan pandang—ke mana pun, selama bukan ke arah sang istri—dan penyesalan sepenuhnya mengambil alih sisa kalimatnya, "…ketika aku tidak melakukan hal yang sama."

Rupanya Shikamaru belum selesai. Tangannya terkepal kuat, kontras dengan suaranya yang kian lemah, "Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau menyesal kurebut dirimu dari Gaara dan Kankurou. Dari Suna. Kau meninggalkan banyak hal di tanah kelahiranmu hanya demi aku."

Tidak, Temari, pukulan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Kau tidak akan bisa lari setelahnya. Kau kini satu rumah dengan bocah itu. Kau kini satu kamar dengannya. Kau kini istrinya.

Temari menggigit bibir. Dihampirinya lebih dekat sang suami. Susah payah mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk sekadar menatap wajah pria itu sekarang—dan lagi, ia takut tiba-tiba saja kristal bening telah turun mengaliri kedua pipi di luar kuasanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kau benar," katanya. "Tak terbilang berapa kali aku berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu saja dan kembali ke Suna, sama seperti kau meninggalkanku setiap hari demi embel-embel pekerjaan. Ino masih lebih beruntung; meski terkadang Sai mendapat misi berhari-hari, mereka punya waktu berhari-hari pula untuk bersama. Atau setidaknya Hinata memiliki Boruto dan Himawari di sisinya—tidak, bukannya aku menyesali Shikadai."

Temari terus mengeliminasi jarak hingga tersisa beberapa inci saja antara mereka. Kedua tangannya naik menuju bahu sang suami, manis melekuk senyum. Sentuhannya sukses menarik pusat atensi Shikamaru terfokus penuh padanya.

Pun sukses membuat pria itu terperangah demi gumpal rasa bersalah yang begitu besar setelah berhasil merangkum tutur dan senyum istrinya dalam satu pernyataan singkat:

 _Aku kesepian._

Kelopak mata Temari turun, menyisakan setengah bola hijaunya bagi dunia. "Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku menahan libido, menunggumu pulang tiap malam untuk menyentuhku?"

Bibir mereka tertaut utuh detik berikutnya. Tidak tahu siapa yang memulai; Shikamaru dengan rasa bersalahnya atau Temari … dengan … air matanya…?

"…maaf."

 _Maaf._

 _Maaf…_

Shikamaru tak tahu apakah pinta maafnya dan ciuman mereka malam ini cukup sebagai penebus dosa malam-malam panjang nan sunyi yang selama ini Temari lewati sendirian.

Tentu saja tidak, bodoh, makinya pada diri sendiri. Naif sekali!

Pagut bibir mereka meliar. Temari yang meminta. Tangannya sempurna melingkari leher sang suami, memeluknya erat. Sama egoisnya dengan Shikamaru yang mendekap pinggang dan menarik kepala sang istri terus merapat.

Napas mereka terengah kala ciuman itu usai. Tidak hanya lelehan air liur di sudut bibir yang Temari usap dengan tangan, tetapi juga jejak air mata di kedua pipi.

"Sial, aku terbawa suasana," umpatnya seraya tertawa tak kalah lirih. "Ciumanmu masih sama memabukkannya, Shikamaru."

Belum sempat Shikamaru merespons, Temari sudah mendorongnya di dada dan memperlebar jarak. Tersenyum. "Bodoh, aku bercanda, tahu. Aku tidak sedangkal itu."

Wanita itu berputar menuju _futon_. Duduk di tempatnya, membuat sang suami tanpa sadar mengikuti.

"Aku menerima lamaranmu karena siap dengan segala konsekuensi, Shikamaru. Aku tahu aku harus meninggalkan adik-adikku, meninggalkan Suna, dan menetap di Konoha. Aku tahu akan ada malam-malam hanya aku sendiri tanpa kau menemani. Semuanya pilihanku. Kalau kau mau menyalahkan, salahkan aku yang begitu bodoh untuk tetap menerimamu meski aku tahu segala konsekuensi tidak menyenangkan yang sebagai gantinya."

Temari beringsut mendekat. Jari-jari lentiknya meraih dagu Shikamaru untuk kemudian disatukannya dahi mereka berdua.

"Kau akan menjadi seorang penasihat Hokage, aku tahu itu sejak lama. Kau dibutuhkan banyak orang. Tidak hanya Hokage. Tidak hanya Kakashi atau Naruto. Dunia membutuhkanmu." Temari mengambil jeda, lurus menatap iris hitam suaminya. "Kau lebih dari sekadar pemuas kebutuhan biologisku. Dan kau tidak pernah merepotkanku, tidak pula mengabaikanku, jadi berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri."

Untuk yang kesekian kali, Shikamaru tahu ia hanya bertekuk lutut pada senyum Sang Putri Suna.

Temari melepas dahi mereka dan menarik selimut. Berujar lembut, "Sekarang tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat yang cukup untuk bekerja besok. Untuk Naruto. Untuk dunia."

Shikamaru perlu mencerna seluruh tutur Temari selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. Mendengar segala penjelasan dari istrinya cukup untuk mengangkat segala beban yang menyesakkan dadanya.

"Kau tahu, Temari, Naruto baru saja berbaik hati memberikanku cuti."

Iris hijau Temari melebar. "Benarkah? Berapa lama?"

Shikamaru terkekeh melihat keantusiasan istrinya. "Hanya satu hari, sayangnya."

Mata si pirang dengan cepat kembali seperti semula. Memukul pelan dada sang suami. "Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya."

"Dan aku mengambilnya untuk besok," ujar pria itu sembari mengecup dalam-dalam kening Temari, "karena itu ayo bersenang-senang. Sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan malam ini, tapi aku sudah terlalu lelah."

Temari menatap suaminya sangsi. "Err … maksudmu?"

Shikamaru balik menatap wanita di hadapannya. Mengerling jail, "Kukira tadi kau yang mengatakan betapa tersiksanya dirimu setiap malam menungguku pulang untuk menyentuhmu? Bukankah aku pemuas kebutuhan biologismu?"

Wajah Temari sontak memerah. Ia segera menunduk dalam-dalam, menghindari pandangan suaminya. "A-aku—maksudku, i-itu hanya bercanda!"

Ah, lihat betapa manis wanita galak itu ketika sedang malu. Kalau bukan karena tubuhnya meminta istirahat sekarang juga, Shikamaru pasti sudah _menerkam_ si pirang. Baiklah, mereka punya waktu seharian besok. Maka malam ini Shikamaru hanya menarik tubuh mungil wanita itu dan menenggelamkannya ke dalam dekapan. Mencium puncak mahkota pirangnya.

"Kecuali yang terakhir. Atau memang ada yang lain, hm?"

Temari menyamankan diri dalam rengkuh sang suami. Wajahnya sempurna memerah mendapat perlakuan sehangat ini dari sang tunggal Nara, tapi toh mereka memang suami istri. Selama ia menikmatinya dan pria itu tak bisa melihat betapa merah sudah wajahnya, biarkan sajalah.

Wanita itu melepas tawa pelan. "Yang benar saja."

 **[*]**

.

.

.

oke saya bingung judulnya. astaga kenapa saya goblok banget buat ngasih judul doang.


End file.
